Dark Temptations
by OniBloodwing
Summary: With the Shikon no Tama nearing completion, Inuyasha and company have waited in an uneasy peace for a few years. Finally, when Kohaku resurfaces, they plan to finally complete the jewel, but Kohaku won't let his master down so easily...


Dark Temptations 

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

With the jewel close to completion, the shards have been withered down to the two remaining in Koga's legs, and the one serving as life support deep in Kohaku's back. Many years have pasted, Kagome is now college bound, and Kohaku easily in his teens. Inuyasha and the rest of the gang haven't heard nor seen any threat of Naraku, so they have had a time of uneasy peace in Kaede's village.

"Sit boy!" Inuyasha's crash into the soft earth served a humorous alarm clock for Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, who all stumbled out of Kaede's hut in a dreary mood.

"I have to go to school, Inuyasha!" Kagome continued, inching closer to the bone eater's well.

He sat up, rubbing his head, "What's so great about this 'school' of yours, anyway? It's not like you get to fight demons or anything. I'm just saying that I should just seal up that well, so you don't have to worry about…."

"SIT BOY!" the mouthful of dirt voiced her opinion. Inuyasha, battling consciousness from the brutal conversation they had that morning, watched her slip down the old well from his body shaped crater. "Fine, go ahead and leave!" He shouted after her.

The wind blew ominously around Kohaku. He was now a young man, perhaps fifteen. He wore his demon fighting outfit, but it was so torn up it resembled a black tank top covered with holes and dried demon blood. His pants bore the same condition, dirt and blood clung to them, and they were not devoid of holes as well. His hair was kept long, about shoulder length, dyed a silver tint from the prolonged exposure of Naraku's mind control and the jewel shard's presence. Of course, he knew nothing about this, or anything about his past at all, for that matter, but he did so enjoy cutting down hostile demons with his kusari-gama. His hand tensed around the weapon, felt the cool metal of the chain, and awaited the demon's approach.

"What is your business here, demon?" Kohaku demanded, his voice even. It snarled at him, it's arm blades flailing threateningly.

"They sent a _boy _to defend their town?" the praying mantis demon croaked sarcastically.

Kohaku remained unaffected, "I'll say this one more time demon, why are you here?"

By this time, it had had enough. This demon had vanquished far greater foes than this scrawny kid, and wasn't going to let him get in the way of it's torture of the village people. With a cry, it charged at Kohaku, but Kohaku was no longer standing in front of it. The beast stumbled, surprised when it adversary rolled in between it's legs, then stood behind it, holding the end of a chain the demon hadn't seen on the boy.

"Now, you aren't going to bother those people ever again," Kohaku smiled wolfishly.

"What are you…" the mantis didn't finish the sentence. It's nemesis yanked the chain back, cutting it's right arm clean off.

"Why you!" The giant insect swung for another attack, but his opponent flipped over the arm and launched his weapon, embedding it deep into the bug's chest. With a quick whip, he snapped the chain around it's head and pulled, rendering the demon dead in a matter of seconds.

Kohaku wiped the blood from his kusari-gama, wrapped it up, and left to the village, leaving the giant praying mantis demon to the birds that should rightfully eat it.

Naraku sat in his room in his castle, witnessing the strategic murder his minion just performed, all through Kanna's mirror. He had been in hiding for about three years now, biding his time until the final shards showed their faces. His minion Kohaku had been surviving well on his own, and Naraku knew his skills would have to improve even more if Kohaku was to undergo what his master had planned for him. He ran his fingers through his silky black hair, formulating a plan. After a while, he sent a suggestion to his unsuspecting minion. _Kohaku, kill the demon princess Kikyo. Her lies have deceived the innocent; she seeks the souls of young women, innocent virgins who will be damned into eternity by her selfish wishes to keep a long, unnatural life. _Kohaku felt a tingle run through his kusari-gama, _kill her Kohaku. _Then, all was quiet.


End file.
